


The Inky Quest

by Inkydemonangel



Category: BABATIM, Babtqftim - Fandom, Cuphead - Fandom, I don't know if there will he others, oof - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Read The Inky Mystery from Mercowe and TAP or also so know as The Animated Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkydemonangel/pseuds/Inkydemonangel
Summary: This is about Bendy and Boris after they find the cog this is continuing from the bbros blog and so um yea and this is my version so don't say any this to the bbros or the inky mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I cannot believe I am doning this sooo um tell me if I should continue and Thanks for reading

\----------  
I don't know where I am but, I hear things I hear them I have to protect myself since THEY left me ALONE TO STARVE AND DIE I want to find them and confront them for there SINS but we just have to and see shall WE.........  
\-------------


	2. Meeting once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet a few new people and maybe find out more about this person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof here I go again and thank you to those that have read the first chapter that's all I got thanks for reading enjoy the chapter  
Ps the lines mean POV and the spacing wasn't working so it looks that way but any way enjoy the capter

\----- Bendy pov ----  
We walked up to the gate, strange for a leaves and bamboo gate to be here it's just a jungle forest type of place but this is where the map let us so might as well go inside.  
\-----???----  
I jumped in front of them there were 4 people there just standing there I told them "HEY what are you doing here." All of them looked startled at my voice since one no one would expect a 10 year old to jump in front of them yelling and two they don't see the big tree house behind them. Thought two of them looked familiar well there was a wolf,demon,two cups for heads, and a cat.  
Thought the wolf and demon looked very familiar to me thought I don't think could it be ......  
\----Boris----  
As the young girl jumped in front of use she was holding a spear of some sort and at the tip of it was covered in blood and it looked new or fresh as some say I was startled as the rest but not as much though the girl did look familiar to me it's just a blur I can't remember her mush though. The young girl had on torn jeans very torn and a dark gray t shirt on and black boots most of what she was wearing looked very old and torn just the the state me and Bendy's clothes were in. Though what was strange was what she was a demon angel. She had angel wings a demon tail a angel halo and horns. The head and tail were like Bendy's and the halo was very dim and she had a gem or jewel of some sort and it was covered in grime, dirt, and tiny pieces of stone. The girl also looks really short kinda like Bendy's height and she had a bang that went over her left eye. Everyone was just staring at her then Mr. Felix spoke up and said "Um hello,we where just passing by no need to violent."  
\----???----  
As the cat spoke up everyone stared at him in a very frightened stare everyone tried to stop him from going forward and the cat stepped closer to me until we were almost face to face I threw the spear to the floor and went to open the gate though now I remember why the demon and wolf were so familiar. It's because they are my brothers from when we were young. ----Bendy---- The girl went inside and opened the gate and for the first time said "Boris come with me." I was startled that she knew Boris's name and she wanted to take him! I quickly looked at Boris who was unfazed that the girl told him to go with her went I tried to stop him Mr.Felix held me back and told me that Boris would be fine and if he wasn't he would go in and get Boris himself. ----Boris---- As I was walking in I saw a tree house a big one at that is had four or five sections and there were more! There was a room probably the girl's room, guest room,medical center, and a kitchen thing. We them climbed up a set of stairs up to the girl's room she asked me if I knew who she was. I started thinking and then it clicked for me but I had to make sure. "Um excuse me but does your name happen to be Bianca." - ---Bianca---- "Um yes that my name why...." I answered then the wolf exclaimed and started crying "y..y..you.... are ......our sister......" I then realized what he said that I was right the wolf is Boris and the demon is Bendy. I started crying as well but then I remembered Bendy was here so I confront him of what he did wrong. Then it happened I felt my insides burning but I kept calm since I didn't want to startle Boris so I was able to tell him quickly that he can get the others and bring them to the guest room because I had to go do some thing he agreed and he ran off to get them as I ran to a secret area to wait till the attack was over. ----Cuphead---- That kid she just took Boris I wonder..... "Guys we can go inside" "Alright Boris did she do anything or try anything " "No Bendy she didn't do anything" "Good or else I would have killed her" " Do you really think killing our sister is a good idea" Everyone just stared at Boris including Bendy he practically yelled "WE HAVE A CUSSING SISTER!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um longer than the first one but still a bit short welp I hope you enjoyed next chapter coming soon ^^


	3. Some Secrects Can't Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is about some secrets that will be revealed time to spill the cussing tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading if you made it this far chapters will not be long depends how many days I will be working on a chapter but yes chapters every one or two days anyway enjoy the chapter ps managing the --- mean pov the spacing wasn't working again oof

> \----Bianca  
I hated the attacks they were the worst I hated everything about this stardust illness. I ran into a little patching in the middle of the forest I didn't want them to see I don't want them to to know. I continued to throw up as ink covered my eyes I wanted to just die there but I couldn't I wanted to do more I wanted a normal life even if it was back on the streets. As I kept throwing up there was a rustling in the near by bush great I thought just what I needed I stood my ground waiting for it pounce and end me here.  
\----Bendy  
Wait so we have a cussing sister that I don't remember anything about her but you do? I asked Boris he just kept nodding his head saying that I was right about everything. I didn't want to believe that I had a sister and I don't remember anything about it would just seem wrong I thought as we walked inside. Cuphead pulled out a cigarette. Dude you can't just smoke in a jungle especially is someone's home. "Whatever" cup mumbled. As we continued to enter the place seemed bigger and nicer how can someone this young build something this amazing. As we made it to the guest room it was really nice at least 2 to 3 beds in each room. We decided to check the rest out.  
\----Boris  
Bendy we should wait for Bianca she will come back soon and then she can show us around the place "But we cannot be here for long Boris. We still have to find the parts for the in ink machine." Your right Bendy but for at least a day please I want to spend time with Bianca she is our sister and you still have to talk to her you haven't said one word to her yet. "Fine. Since you want to wait for her I will look around the forest alright." Fine just be careful and once she's back we can look around.  
\----Bendy  
As I was walking around I noticed a trail of small stains of ink. I followed it and noticed it was quite far from the tree house. As I kept walking the ink patches were getting bigger and i started to hear grunting and growling. ----Bianca Stupid fire tiger had to be a fire tiger I am starting to regret living in a jungle. Time to use my talent. I thought about a sword and summoned many of them them I pointed them at the tiger. Any last words I told the tiger then it all went to slow motion as I threw the swords at the tiger it pounced at me and stuck my left eye. Cuss I thought though the tiger is dead. As I was about to walk away I fell to the floor since blood loss an attack and I used my talent. Cuss. I was about to black out until I heard foot steps and a voice but I had already passed out. \----Bendy As I was staring at Bianca who had just battled a fire tiger by summoning swords she had fallen to the floor and looked like she was gonna pass out so I picked up placed her on my back and walked towards the tree house. A Few Hours Later.......... \---- Bianca Uhhh everything hurts I was getting off the bed then I noticed a shadow and was about to walk away as the shadow kept coming closer to me and closer until......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I am so cruel what's gonna happen next hmmmmm. Welp there's the story I hoped you like it but yea chapters will be short but will be posted tell me if you want longer chapters you will have to wait longer or if you want shorter chapters and a less waiting period I will gladly do that. please tell me in the comments by anyway thanks for reading and have a great day


End file.
